Wearing Black
by Saebryll
Summary: I hate the color black, But what I hate more is the reason I have to wear it. ONE SHOT.


**Begining Notes: This is a test run, This is my first Avatar fiction and I'm just doing a test run with this one-shot to see how I'll be accepted for when my real Avatar Story hits the files. Avatar doesn't belong to me. **  


* * *

I hate black, the color has no positive influences whatsoever. But what I hate more is the reason I'm wearing it.

But I suppose I'm ahead of myself once again, let me rewind and start again and we'll go from there.

It was a cold morning, My overly light yet very hot Kyoshi robes danced in the wind as I drilled with three other girls at once. My unnaturally fast chi-blocking taking them down one and one again.

Soon I had a growing pile of my friends and fellows. All twitching and shaking and begging me how to teach them to do it.

Their auras mixed from jealousy, to hatred to outright joy. If there's one thing I'm good at it's stirring some type of emotion.

"Ty lee, good going but your not done quite yet." Commander Suki's voice called. I smirked inwardly as I wheeled towards her, swinging my fist as she dodged the blow expertly.

We were both experts, mine just in dealing with people quickly and hers being able to stop a foe if need be.

She swung and I dodged like the acrobat I am, laughing as I did so. People always thought I was a very happy person.

Not at all, it's called over compensation. My life was uprooted at thirteen by my evil mother but I digress, back to the story.

Me and her sparred for what seemed like a hour before I landed the decisive blow and crippled her left leg for enough time to allow me to block her chi in her lower abdomen.

Sending her to the grass, paralyzed.

Sokka smirked and slung her up into his arms. "I told you not to try that with her." His voice was joking.

She glared up at him and then at me as he carried her away. I wasn't the captain of this boring little group of teenagers but eventually I will be. I smirked as I walked off the field.

The Avatar and his friends accept for Sokka and Zuko all thought I was weak. That I couldn't defend myself despite the countless times I've paralyzed them. The only reason I think Sokka doesn't side with the rest of them is because he was always the one that fought against me.

Zuko just because he's known me for so long. But again babbling, back to the story.

I had just walked off the field when a messenger bird landed a few feet by and waddled up to me. A scroll tucked into the pouch on his back.

What the scroll said made my heart stop.

At first I couldn't believe it and that it had to be some type of evil, practical joke and I would get to hurt whoever wrote it. But I was wrong, the letter was completely true.

My sobs could be heard over the entire island I bet, seeing as how a now moving Suki and Sokka rushed towards me and Suki wrapped m in an embrace, the scroll clattered uselessly to the grass.

Sokka picked it up and read it out loud, his tone growing darker and sadder with each sentence.

_Ty Lee, I'm sorry to inform you of this but someone had too and Zuko can't, he's still recovering. Azula has escaped the Fire Nation Asylum and went after Mai and Zuko, she...she killed Mai and badly wounded Zuko, I'm sorry for your loss Ty Lee, Zuko has asked that you return home immediately before she comes after you as well. The reason I am penning this is because I was the only healer he would let anywhere near his wounds. Aang and Toph have arrived here as well. Please hurry and I am deeply sorry. _

_Your Friend_

_Katara _

My throat closed up and Suki's arms tightened.

"She killed my best friend, I'll rip her throat out." I screamed, my rare rage spilling over and flooding everything around it. Sokka fell to his knees next to me and embraced me with Suki.

I was inconsolable, I know it must sound bad from my point of view but my best friend had just died and I was rather distraught.

We arrived in the Fire Palace maybe a day later and I ran out and into Zuko's arms, sobbing my head off.

His rare tears fell with mine and Katara and Aang stood off to the side, both looking very sad but not exactly crying, why should they, I can't blame them.

But then again, they never saw the side of Mai, Zuko and I saw.

She could a really fun person when she was around just us, not even Azula saw the side we knew.

My sister was dead, my soul sister, she may not have been blood but it hurts just the same.

I stared up at Zuko's face and buried my head in his scarred chest again, again Inconsolable.

"Where is she...I kill her." My voice was thick from tears but my rage for Azula was started to seep through again.

"I...I couldn't tell you." His voice was also laced with tears and regret.

"I'm so sorry Zuko." He nodded and I felt the water bender embrace us from behind us. Another sob escaped and more tears fell.

"Whens the funeral?" I managed to choke out.

"Tomorrow." I nodded but it was a weakened gesture.

Well, now you know why I'm wearing black.  


* * *

**Chapter Finish, Please review and tell me if you liked the new visage into Ty Lee's head. **


End file.
